bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mahō
Mahō (魔法, magic) is the primary power/technique/ability that Ikyōsonzaisha use to focus their Spiritual Energy into a wide variety of magic spells and abilities. These spells can serve many purposes, such as healing, defense, support, or combat. Mahō Mechanics The Mechanics of Mahō '''while similar aren't exactly like the Shinigami's Kidō. Ranking System Most spells are listed in a ranking from E, D, C, B, A, and S. Going from E to S, E ranked spells are the weakest and S are the strongest. However, it's not always exact on that a higher ranked spell is harder to use than a lower spell. The spells requires a certain strength of reiryoku to produce any respected spell, how skilled one is in controling reiryoku, and any special or specific requirements the spell uses. Mahō Types There are five principles to Mahou, that are called the '''Gakkō (学校, Lit. Schools). Sōzō (創造, Lit. Creation): This school of mahō deals with the creation of person(s), objects, forces, energies etc. These spells are normally used to create something that the caster, can use. Henkō '(変更, Lit. ''Alteration): This school of mahō deals with making an alteration/change toward person(s), objects, forces, energies etc. These spells normally can change something towards a specific target. This is normally done by adding something new, taking something away or simply changing the essence of the target. 'Sōjū '(操縦, Lit. Manipulation): This school of mahō deals with manipulating person(s), objects, forces, energies etc. These spells are normally used to control over another's senses, to make illusion or even to control their mental process. As well, as can manipulate the numerous forces and energies in various methods. '''Kaimetsu (壊滅, Lit. Destruction): This school of mahō deals combat and damage dealing. This school is slightly unique, as it often uses combined methods from schoold of Sōzō (創造, Lit. Creation) and Sōjū '(操縦, Lit. ''Manipulation) for combat. Futhermore, there are numerous spells that are purely destructive and are only useable for destroying something, in it's entirety. '''Kaifuku (恢復, Lit. Restoration): This school of mahō deals with healing and returning person(s) and objects to what they were prior, before being damaged or hit with some ailment. Mahō Aitemu (魔法アイテム, Lit. Magic Item(s'')): There is a sub-branch of mahō, using items infused with reiryoku. These items are infused with certain powers or properties. There are three kinds of Mahō Aitemu weaponary, armor, and unique. Weaponary are items that are weapons that possess different powers, and that increase combat process. Armor is clothing that is possess different powers that either increase defense or grants unique powers for the user. Unique is reserved for all none weaponary and armor based Mahō Aitemu. These objects possess the rarest and most unique powers and can be useful in and out of combat. As well; ways to describe how the items are powered. #'Infused Reiryoku': These item's powers are fulled by the item's in question, own reiryoku. While these items don't lose their spiritual charge, they often cannot be strengthen. This is the only type that doesn't require an outside source to power them. However, is because these items are created from one of the two methods listed below. Either by the item's craftsman or overtime the input of reiryoku/reishi into an object allowed it to develop it's own source of reiryoku. #'Self Powered': These item's are powered by putting in reiryoku from the user. The strength and uniqueness of the item's powers are based by the user's own reiryoku. #'Powered by Surroundings': These items are powered by absorbing reishi from the surrounding area. The power of these object is depended on, the amount and concentration of reishi in the area. Incantation Classes and Methods '''Mikirikotoda' (見切り言葉, Lit. Forsake Words) This class of Mahō Incantation removed the use of a spoken incantation completely. While it reduced the time needed to use a spell, it also to various degrees weakens the spell. Normally, ones skilled in the Mahō, use this technique although anyone can. However, someone not skilled enough, attempts to use this technique can lead to diastrous results. *'Subete no Hōki' (すべての放棄, Lit. Abandonment of All) A sub-skill that deals with completely not needing to say a spell's incantation, name, and ranking. By using one's mind one can instantly cast a spell completely silently, however if one lets stray thought interfer the spell won't be cast. This is considered one of the greatest skills a Ikyōsonzaisha can have. *'Kowaretabun' (壊れた文 Lit. Broken Text) A sub-skill that deals with only speaking part of a spell's incantation. While, it adds more time to use a spell it returns, some of the loss power of the spell is still not regained. *'Ikutahōto' (幾多方途, Lit. Numerous Means) A sub-skill that allows skilled users, the ability to mix spells together for various effects. *'Gihō Kansei' (技法完成, Lit. Technique Completion) A sub-skill that allows one to finish adding any requirements; such as an incanation to strength an already casted spell. Abilities Listing Spell Listing |'Spirit Energy-type' | This spell can make a change in the structure or compension of something. However it doesn't work on the caster simply for the caster is making a change, in the structure of something else. | Unknown | |- | Mondai o Torinozoku (問題を取り除く, remove problem) ' ' |'Spirt Energy-type' |This spell created by Taiken Hakumai. After reciting the needed incantation release the limiters on his power. |''The broken trust thrusts now. The core of happiness stolen way. So with these hands of virtue I see to the judgment of discord.'' | |- |'Seishintekihenka' (せいしんてき,へんか mental alteration) |'Mental-Type' |This spell can make an alteration or change, into the minds of whom the caster wants. This spell can make false, recover or erase memories, change the mental state, even control them. However this spell requires the caster's mind to be equal or stronger, of the one its used for the desired affect to be achieve. |Unknown | |} Trivia The Ranking system is similar to jutsu system from the series Naruto. *For the sake of simplicity I will compare the strength of ranks to Kidō. E ranked spells are ranked from 1-15. D ranked spells are ranked from 16-25. C ranked spells are ranked from 26-48. B ranked spells are listed from 49 to 70. A ranked spells are ranked from 71 to 89. S ranked are slightly different as they're in theory endless as they start at 90. *Certain spells aren't always officially ranked. However, they can be unofficially ranked if the author wishes it. *For the ranking(s) practitioner, expert, master, and grandmaster it mostly up for the author to make. However, it's common to say masters can normally cast B ranked spells with ease, A ranked spells to various degrees, and maybe even a few S class spells. However, to be even considered a grandmaster it requires knowning numerous S class spells, having amazing reiryoku control, using spells for nonconventional means, and/or creation of new spells.